


【探铁】葬礼之前

by Denouement42



Category: Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denouement42/pseuds/Denouement42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark对葬礼并不陌生，然而这一次，他没有做好准备，是Pepper帮助他表现得更加真实和人类。</p><p>    这只是一个很短的片段，而且大部分时间（或者说整篇）都在跑题，但是它还是出现了，我得把它写下来：）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【探铁】葬礼之前

“Will that be all right,Pepper?”  
"Tony,"好Pepper,永远这样镇定、细致且充满了力量，“放松，你不必紧张。”  
“什么——”  
然而Pepper完全没有给他下意识地强词夺理的机会，先知的Pepper,强大的Pepper,"你选了红色的领带，Tony——酒红色的——你一感觉到对外界变化没有把握就会下意识地让红色出现在你的身上，我相信这一点已经足够明确了。"  
“啥？什么时候？我对此完全不——好吧，我猜我该庆幸我并没有紧张到时刻准备一支口红？但是Pepper,你的话严重地刺伤了我和我的尊严。身为化险为夷界的领军人物，Tony Stark从不感到紧张，这是因为我和我强大的魅力总是形影不离——我拯救地球，Pepper,我拯救Stark Industry,拯救纽约，拯救Dummy以及——”  
“你甚至记不清自己的电话号码！”  
“Well,忘记电话号码并且拯救世界，Pepper,我是个身家亿万并从无数恐怖袭击与我的秘书的高跟鞋下活下来的超级英雄，现在我坐在我豪华舒适的巨型别墅中，我有什么可紧——”  
Pepper抬起脚，轻轻地在地板上敲了敲鞋跟，Tony安静了。  
Pepper严肃地注视着Tony,"Tony Stark,"Tony在听到自己的名字时畏缩了一下，然后Pepper伸出一只手，安放在Tony肩头，声音软化了下来，“你也只是个人类，这很正常，这并不可怕⋯⋯这很好，Tony,”她微笑了起来，“你知道的，我总是为你骄傲。”  
Tony抬起头来，看见Pepper眼神中温和柔软的光芒，然后，他觉得——也许是真的——他感到自己正在慢慢好起来，就好像在体内，有某个地方，从奇异的紧绷状态开始松动，他开始猜想黄油吐司们泡在温咖啡里时是不是同样的感觉。  
所以他开口了。  
“嗯⋯⋯Pepper,你知道的，这之类⋯⋯葬礼什么的，我总是，呃，不太擅长，”他感到自己的声音可耻地变哑了，呼吸系统不对头，一切都乱套了，“我可是个段子手，语言艺术高手，善于逗乐，曾经赤手空拳High翻过一整个议会⋯⋯但，嗯⋯⋯也许——正常人不会想要一个欢乐气氛过于浓郁的葬礼？我也——我只是⋯⋯呃，不、不想让大家都——？”  
然后他感觉自己陷入了一个温暖而黑暗的怀抱，呃，黑暗并不是指不好的那种，而是他暂时什么也看不见，什么也不用处理，这很好，很安全⋯⋯很放松。  
然后他终于哭了出来。

**Author's Note:**

> 是的这是探铁，没错自始至终Coulson都没有出现，所以其实这篇的名字应该叫（Phil Coulson的）葬礼之前：）


End file.
